usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion
The Dominion was created between two to ten thousand years ago by a race of shape-shifters called the Founders and until the end of the Dominion War it was a major power in galactic politics, exerting its influence across thousands of planets across the Gamma Quadrant. History Early Beginnings The first beginnings of the people who would become the Founders began Millennia ago from the memory of the Great Link. They started to explore the galaxy looking to further their knowledge and to explore much like the Federation. However, everywhere they went they were faced with fear, mistrust and suspicion. Like many races before them the fear to turned to hatred that moved to beatings and finally be hunted like animals. One of the first races that the Dominion encountered was the Vorta who after saving a Founder from being captured and killed were promised to become powerful beings in the Empire that the Founders were building. Laying Plans After many years the Founders had enough and retreated to their home-world deep within the Omarion Nebula and founded the Dominion as a way to not only to protect themselves but effectively to unleash retribution on those that had hunted them so brutally. As the centuries past, the Founders sent their youngest offspring to the far reaches of the galaxy with the genetic compulsion to return home with the information they had attained and share it with the others, so far only two have returned. What was to become one of the greatest threats to the Federation was formed between the tenth and second Millennium BCE, recruiting the Vorta as high ranking officials in military, Scientific and diplomatic fields to run the Dominion daily for the Founders while they created the Jem'Hadar as the fighting force to impose the will of the Dominion on the unsuspecting galaxy. Being genetically engineered meant that the Dominion could create an army at frightening speed and with the Vorta changed the Dominion from a fledging to a major power. The ability to manufacture the Jem'Hadar, ships and weapons at an incredible rate meant even through wars of Attrition they had an advantage. Setting plans into motion It was during the mid 22nd Century, that the Dominion truly imposed its will on the Gamma Quadrant when they encountered a space-faring race called the Teplans who tried to oppose the Founders. The response was nothing short of brutal, sending the Jem’Hadar and crushing their home-world which to set up as an example for others thinking of opposing them they introduced a biological weapon that caused the “Blight”. They also made a similar example of the people of Boranis III. The Dominion also conquered two other races called the Yaderans in 2340 and the T-Rogorans in 2370. Dominion Aggression in the Alpha Quadrant The first contact with the Alpha Quadrant was made by the United Federation of Planets in late 2370 when the Dominion destroyed a considerable number of colonies and ships from the Alpha Quadrant. It was claimed that their assault was due to Federation’s incursions into their space but it turned out later to be an attempt by the Dominion to place a female Vorta as a spy within the Federation. Although the attempt was unsuccessful, the Dominion War had begun. Over the next year, they ascertained the strength of the resistance of the Alpha and Beta quadrant powers and made plans accordingly after a number of simulations involving captured members of the Federation. Once they realised that the Federation would destroy the wormhole they adopted a more subtle approach. They began infiltrating the various powers including the Klingon Empire where they pretended to be a number of high ranking officials, the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation were also affected. They started manoeuvring these powers into several destructive wars to erode their strength. War in the Alpha Quadrant In 2373, the Dominion solidified their position by incorporating the Cardassian Empire. Throughout the following months, the Dominion sent massive amounts of ships, weapons and soldiers through the wormhole after a changeling prevented the collapse of the wormhole. During this time the Dominion signed non-aggression treaties against the Miradorn, Bajor, Tholian Assembly and the Romulan Star Empire. Open war broke out when the Federation mined the entrance of the wormhole to prevent any further reinforcements. The first part of the war, in early 2374, was an unmitigated disaster for the allies that involved almost entirely of retreats. The progress of the war changed when the Allies recaptured Deep Space 9 when over two thousand Dominion ships some how disappeared in the Bajoran Wormhole, things got worse for the Dominion when the Romulans abrogated their treaty with them after one of their diplomats died while at DS9. However, conspiracy theories abound that someone in the Federation caused the incident as a ploy to bring in the Romulan Empire. Both the Federation and the Romulan Empire for various reasons deny this. It was found during this time that Section 31 had infected the Great Link, the very foundation of the Dominion with a mutagenic virus which they were unable to find a cure. The female founder trapped in the Alpha quadrant made an alliance with the Breen Confederacy in an attempt to win the war before she died. However, the terms that were agreed were not palatable to the Cardassians and they rebelled culminating in the Battle of Cardassia which ultimately sealed defeat for the Dominion. Surrounded by the Allies, the female changeling ordered the remaining ships to fight to the death thinking if they showed weakness the Allies would invade the Gamma Quadrant. However, her mind was quickly changed when she was given the cure to the virus. Government The Dominion is ruled absolutely by the Founders and the Great Link that did not allow any disagreement on any order. The Jem’Hadar and the Vorta were genetically engineered to obey the Founders which in the majority of cases ensured obedience. The Founders were rarely seen, even by their servant races as such they were often revered and seen as something to be respected and feared. Economy The Karemma have been involved in commerce but how it affects the greater extent of the Dominion no-one is sure. It is presumed, that the materials required for building and continuing to maintain the shipbuilding and cloning operations are taken from subjugated races, anyone meeting the quota risked facing the feared Jem’Hadar. Members There are a number of races that are deemed as "member species" Notable member races include: *Founders *Vorta *Jem'Hadar *Karemma *T-Rogorans *Yaderans *Dosi Technology By the Dominion War, Federation technology had been surpassed by the Dominion. Their disruptors used Polaron beams instead of the standard phasers or disruptors which had the interesting side-effect of being anti-coagulants in humanoids thus preventing the natural healing process. It was a similar picture in the area of warships. With phased polaron beams being mounted on all Jem’Hadar ships, these initially were able to cut through Federation shielding like a knife through butter. Fortunately, the allies managed to find a way to adapt their shields to withstand their weapons for short periods. The Breen also had their energy dissipating weapon capable of disabling both Federation and Romulan ships who thankfully had countermeasures and are proven to be currently effective. Dominion transporters are far more advanced than the Federation due to transponders of an advanced design which allowed them to teleport individuals across distances as far as three light years. One area that the Alpha and Beta quadrants manage to beat the Dominion is Warp efficiency with their fighters only able to reach Warp 7 and battle-cruisers up to Warp 4.7. Status within the Gamma Quadrant Since the end of the Dominion War, the Dominion or rather specifically the Founders have closed their borders and have entered a period of seclusion believed to be similar to that of the Romulan Star Empire after the Earth-Romulan War. Although still a considerable threat, their power has waned considerably not just externally but within the Dominion as the Founders are no longer seen as deities to be worshipped or feared, there had been sporadic rumours reporting infighting between various Jem'Hadar factions led by Vorta but nothing confirmed. Category:Factions Category:Dominion